My Salesman's A Biter
by MrsDuckyFuzzles
Summary: Written for FAGE. Bella's impending wedding, or more specifically wedding night has her looking in an adult novelty store to give her some hope for bedroom decisions will she make to lead her to the conclusion that her Salesman's A biter? BXE O/S
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Echange:**

**Title: My Salesman's A Biter**

**Written for: Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars)**

**Written By: Phillipa (MrsDuckyFuzzles)**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Scenario at an adult novelty store with either as the cashier and then the other as making a purchase. Sexy times may ensue if it pleases the author :)**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or put in that little box up top with the http stuffs, www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/

* * *

**My Salesman's A Biter**

Red?... Blue?... Red? I held the garments in-front of me, speculating them to the finest details. One was a two piece, simple but pleasing to the eye while the other looked like it should have a riding crop at its side with a camera on record at obscene angles. Red or blue?

This weekend was possibly one of the most important weekends of my life and I needed to start it off on the right note, or more specifically, in the right colour. Red for passion? Blue for innocence? "Agh!" I growled as I put the items in my left hand, rubbing my eyes in exasperation with my right. If I could afford it I would buy both, but fact of the matter was, I couldn't. That was why I was in this mess that I call my life.

In a mere two days time, I am to marry my childhood sweetheart Jacob Black. I have two days left to be me, Bella Swan, before I become his forever. Bella Black... I cringed at the cheesy repetition. If anyone dared to start calling me BB this wedding is off.

The thing is with this arrangement is that... well... I don't want to marry him. I'm no gold digger, but Jacob presented me with an easy life, and I'm shamelessly taking it greedily. Don't get me wrong, I love him to pieces, but I need some stability. Still... the very idea of us being intimate... I cringed again. It would be like fucking my brother. I cringed yet again at even the idea of me and Jasper doing anything. Yeah, we're not really related because of him being adopted and all, but from the age of five he's practically been my brother. I wouldn't go as far as saying we were close enough to be suspected of incest though. Even if I liked stuff like that, which I most definitely do not, Alice would have my tits for garters. Nobody touches her man and since her brush with death they have never been stronger.

If Alice chopped my tits off maybe Jacob wouldn't want me like that... I wouldn't even have to be here, contemplating how to make this less traumatising for me and on the off chance make me actually like the last remaining scary part about being his wife. I could do everything else, be domestic and demanding or make my fair share of money, but I just cant imagine ever having sex with him. I know he wants kids so this wouldn't be a one time thing either. He wanted three. That meant that if I got extremely lucky we'd only have to go through the conceiving act four times. I say four because it's just irrational to not have sex on your wedding night. Heck, I should want to do it shouldn't I?

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I huffed in exasperation, when the most angelic voice ever heard by man rang so close to my ears.

"Can I help you Miss?" I span around at the voice and did a typical Bella stunt, always finding something to fall over and doing just that, but this time someone went down with me. They let out a little scream of shock higher than mine as we hit the floor. I shook my head and heard him moan, snapping back to reality.

"SHIT! I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?" My hands frantically ran over his chest, feeling for his ribs for any signs of a break or tenderness like I'd always do with little Alice whenever I knocked her over. The poor girl was so fragile after her leukemia and I wasn't doing her bones any good. My hands lingered on his abs, feeling how defined they were until his whimper snapped me out of my trance. God! I don't even know him and I'm frisking him!

"Fuck me." He whispers with a thick and heavy voice and my eyes snap to his. His golden pools penetrated me and that wasn't all I wanted penetrating me. My eyes grew wide at my own thoughts and I tried to scramble off of him to get my head straight. Then his words seemed to echo in my head.

"I'm sorry?" The meaning of his words hit me and I felt my heartbeat soar and my pants began to feel like they'd been put on rain-forest setting in a shower. I've been on him for less than a minute and he's already got these responses out of me.

He just looked at me with his gorgeous brow knitted together, looking down at me. I felt his hands on my hips and I twitched in shock and excitement. His hands felt so good, curving around my bare hipbones. Thank God I decided to wear my hipster cute jeans. He shook his hand and held me lightly around my hips, changing his demeanour like he'd just snapped out of something. He shook his head and cleared his throat, letting go of my hips and standing himself up, offering me his hand once he was vertical. All I could think of at the time was Oh my God I'm in level with his-

"I'm terribly sorry Miss..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards so I was standing- perhaps standing a bit too close for common decency, but he wasn't exactly pushing me away or I him. He waited for my name, a smile forming at my inability to reply. His formality was turning me on. Jesus Christ! I'm supposed to be an innocent little duckling. How can I be thinking and feeling things like this when I haven't even been introduce to him yet?

"Bella. Bella B-" I coughed to cover up my almost slip. I'm not quite Mrs Black yet. "- Swan."

"Well Bella Bella Swan... What can I help you with?" His crooked smirk and dark tint to his emerald eyes gave me the distinct impression that he was implying more.

"I n-need some, I mean, I have t-to get s-some-" I stuttered, not really finding myself able to form an actual sentence but in part not wanting him to know.

"Lingerie?" I blushed like the sun had brutally raped my face and swallowed thickly in embarrassment.

I opened my mouth several times like a gasping fish, trying to explain myself, but all I could come out with was "How did you know?" He gestured with his head, nodding and giving a direct gaze to my right arm where the garments were still safely resting. I followed his gaze and just felt like dying for being such an idiot. "Oh, right." My voice let out quietly, closing my eyes briefly and wishing for a black hole.

"Got a boyfriend?" He asked, startling me with his abrupt words. "What I meant to say is, are these for luxury wear? Are they for a boyfriend? Perhaps a girlfriend if that's how you-" I had to stop him there. He'd only gotten so far because I was too busy staring at his lips, wishing for the spaces between us to vacuum and throw us together. I shook my head to clear it again.

"N-no! It's for... well... I'm getting married this weekend." I was reluctant to tell him for some reason I couldn't place, and when I did my statement just hung in the air. The ball was in his court now as he was the enquirer, but he wasn't doing anything with it. Oh, what I'd do to his ball.

"Why?" He looked downtrodden and his eyes filled with emotion, like I'd just shot his puppy. Why was he so upset all of a sudden? Why what?

"Excuse me?" His eyes held pain in them, but they suddenly clouded over and I almost saw him put a mask on. His hand lifted up and ran through his bronze locks and I wished I was both that hair and those hands. I couldn't decide on one, so I'd just fantasize about being both.

"I mean why did you choose those specific pieces." He said, gesturing to the garments still draped over my arm with a deep frown, almost looking at them in anger. "They are exact opposites. The red is for passion, sin and danger. The blue is for innocence and to be honest, virginity. Are you a virgin?"

I almost choked. If I had a drink to choke on I could have blamed that, but I didn't, so the fact is this god of a salesman had just blocked my airways by figuring out I was a Virgin within one minute of meeting me. Was it that sodding obvious? The way he said it was in no way pleasant or in the way an actual salesman expecting to actually make a sale would speak to a customer, let alone if we were just two strangers on the street or something. How did he have the courage to be so direct with me? Why did it turn me on? Why do I want to say 'Oh yeah, I'm a virgin. Care to help me with that status'?

"I can help you if you want." What the ACTUAL fuck? Is this guy a mind reader? I'm in for a world full of shit if he is. I've already fully mentally undressed him. He must have noticed my shocked expression as he then cleared another miscommunication.

As if he knew what I'd mistaken his offer for, he let out a huffy chuckle, running his slender hand through his gorgeous hair again. "With picking things to wear." His eyebrows creased and that's when I noticed that he'd become a great deal more animated. He wasn't standing still. It was like he was fighting a 'fight or flight' instinct or something.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just - don't mind me I'm an utter tard." I cast my eyes downward, feeling hopeless and sort of rejected, wishing for that black hole to appear more than ever, when an electric shock made me jump to attention. His finger was on my chin, willing it upwards. I followed the direction of his finger blindly, beginning to pant, when my eyes met his.

"That's not a nice thing to call yourself." He said to me softly, leaning in slightly as he said it for emphasis. It hit me then that this moment was way too intimate for any shop floor interaction, but I hardly found it in me to try and put it back to what it should have been. Though I wanted to continue this strange encounter, I knew it had to end. He wouldn't want a girl with wedding jitters dumping all of her fears on him. It wasn't his place. His place was to help me buy something for my fiance for Christ's sake.

As I steeled my resolve to make this less... well less heart-lurching and loin-scorching, I squared my jaw and spoke with confidence."Sir, I'd like your opinion please, since you're a man and all." I was too occupied thinking about speaking confidently that I didn't think actually spare a thought to what I was saying and before I knew it, the offer was out there. I just asked him to look at me in lingerie. I just asked him to look at me in lingerie in confidence! Yeah, I was useless when it came to the little thing called life.

He coughed and his eyes bulged and if not for my words I would have been worried he'd swallowed something and it got stuck, but it was pretty obvious he was shocked at my ask of him. What was even more shocking though, was when he nodded.

"Sure. A males point of view." His smile was nervous and I could tell he was freaked out at me. Either that or he was... excitedly nervous? "The dressing rooms are this way. If you excuse me I have to quickly tend to something out front, but I'll be right with you."

I frowned as he left, but felt internally grateful that he gave me a few short moments to re-evaluate my situation. I just invited the salesman to a show. It wouldn't surprise me if he was getting his college buddy's together or setting up a camera while he was away, but I tried to ignore it and pushed the first domino. I reached underneath me with crossed arms and pulled at my top. Oh my God I'm actually doing this.

"A-are you there?" I whispered timidly when I was sure I'd heard some feet shuffle on the carpet, the place suddenly eerie and making my hair stand on end.

"I'm here Miss." At his reluctance to say my name I realised something and immediately let out a chuckle.

"It's kind of funny." I spoke through the curtain as I fastened the bra. I could almost sense him quirking his eyebrow at me through the curtain, not seeing my humour, so I explained. "I don't even know your name, but I'm about to stand before you practically naked." I laughed nervously again and let out a small scream that I quickly muffled as a hand shot through the curtains.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I smiled at his hand like a fool, the only visible part of him, and reached out for it. Surprisingly his firm handshake gave me reassurance and a sparkly feeling crawling all over my body.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. It's nice to mee you too." I shook his slender hand firmly -well as firmly as my small midget hand could muster.

"What happened to Bella Bella?" I sort of snort chuckled for some reason, but I heard him guffaw himself, effectively wiping my embarrassment away somehow. His voice turned serious as he spoke. "By all means, call me Edward." I peeped my head around the curtain and smiled at him, showing him how funny I found his introduction and genuinely laughed.

"Okay Edward." He started laughing too and I felt the mood lighten, so I took advantage of it and finished putting on my blue two piece before the tension could build to unbearable again. Once I was done I was terrified of the big reveal. I'd chosen the skimpiest first -the blue two piece. Why? Because I'm a dumb-arse with no sense. As I pondered how to reveal myself to him the tension grew again and my nerves were making my knees turn to jelly.

"Bella are you alri-"

"Close your eyes!" I shouted like a madwoman. Get it over and done with woman! Like a band-aid!

After a moment of silence I thought he'd gone, finally running from the crazy lady who wants him to see her next to naked, but his sure and tender voice echoed through the cubicle he wasnt even in suddenly.

"They're closed Bella. I'll only open then when you say. You can trust me."

Surprisingly, I did just that. I took a deep breath, refusing to look in the mirror and stepped out of the cubicle slowly and, as promised, his eyes were scrunched shut. I took a moment to look at his delicate and chiseled features as his head tilted back slightly as if to resist the temptation to open his eyes. As I watched and drank in his defined jaw bone and sort of sexy pixie tipped ears I found myself willing his gaze, and almost as if he heard my silent request, his head lowered like he was looking at me through his eyelids. I took an almost silent breath of him as he let out a deep breath through his nose for courage and took a step back to give him a good view of me. As I released his own unique kind of air from my lungs I decided it was time.

"Open your eyes." I breathed, and in a split second his eyes were open, but they weren't fixed on my body like I'd expected them to. His eager eyes were locked onto mine as if he were passing me a message. A message that he wasn't just looking at a body. A message that he was looking at my body. My breathing sped as I felt his eyes rake lower and settle on my breasts, which shamelessly jutted out, the most sensitive parts puckering for him. I would have told them off, but the rest of me was having the same reaction for me to pay specific attention to said parts. Unlike his gaze. He was looking, lingering everywhere.

"Oh please say something." I whispered in plea into the air, not knowing at all what I really wanted to hear from him.

"You're perfect." He whispered, as if speaking to himself. I felt myself blush, surprised that I hadn't done so far since my big reveal of skimpy sex-set number one, and his eyes seemed to cloud and become even more hooded as he followed along my skin like a trail. He's following my blush! He likes it! He coughed and averted his eyes and started speaking surprisingly formal once again.

"It fits in all the right places, but I don't quite think its 'you'. It's too innocent. I think we can do better." I looked at him with a small smirk incredulously, finding my respect for him raise a bit for his ability to keep a professional and straight mind while giving me his professional opinion staring at my boobs the entire time.

"Okay. Time for number two then." I said with a small smile, feeling sort of elated that I get to do it all again. If I got that feeling every time his eyes raked over me, obviously devouring me with his eyes, I'd try everything on in this store, including try out some of the toys I'd merely blushed at and studiously avoided earlier.

This time I pulled the curtain back sharply as soon as I was finished. It took me longer then the first even though I sped through it, but to be honest, putting on a garter belt and stockings as-well as a boned corset was a lot more time consuming and complicated than a nice little two piece. When Edwards eyes met mine for the second time it was after he'd swept my body, this time with a new pace a fervor.

"Now that... is Exciting. Daring. Alluring." He stepped closer with each word and all ideas of professional opinions were gone as he reached over my shoulders and pulled my hair so it all spilled over my shoulders. "Your hair would need to be over your shoulders, like a soft trail down..." As he spoke he leaned closer and I was begging for the contact, but did nothing. It was tense and the air was so thick with want, but as soon as I parted my lips and tilted my head minutely upward for him, millimeters from my aching and begging lips, he took in a sharp agonised breath abruptly and closed his mouth, no longer advancing.

Suddenly an image of Jacob flashed in my mind and I saw this whole scene with Edward so so wrong, so I turned from him and bolted back into my changing room, yanking the shirt over my head and barely getting my jeans back on with the whole corset set still on. I stuffed my actually owned underwear into my purse and quickly stepped back into my trainers. Once I was as fully dressed as I could be in the shortest time possible I pulled back the curtain to find Edward was no longer there. I took this as understanding that this was all an insane idea and I practically stomped to the exit doors in embarrassment, pulling out two fifty's and putting it on a shelf top in payment for the corset set, but the second my fingers touched the door a strong hand smacked against it and created a physical barrier. I span swiftly and found Edward leaning down over me, forcing me to back up against the post next to the door. Adrenaline spiked in my body and I didn't know if I was extremely afraid or extremely and expectantly aroused.

"I'm sorry, but if I let you leave like this I couldn't forgive myself." He explained in a desperate voice, and that's when I finally took into account his eyes. His eyes were brimming with indecision, fear and insanity, but most of all, need.

"Wha-" I didn't know what I was going to say, but he interrupted me nonetheless.

"Did you think I offered to 'help' you, help you?" I knew what he was talking about immediately and my blush must have been enough, because he pulled back from the door, giving me room to breathe in anything but his intoxicating aroma. It was so strong and effecting me so vastly that I was sure no drug or perfume could match it.

"So-" He chuckled, looking on the brink of either breaking down or giving in to something. "Your Virginity? You want me to take that?" He laughed incredulously while I watched on. He was doubling over in his fits and if it wasn't quite honestly as frightening as it was, I'd laugh with him. Despite my inner sense of fear a little nervous giggle escaped. At hearing my giggle, his laughing stopped and his expression became murderous, all trace of humour gone. I don't even know if he was laughing out of humour to begin with. I found nothing funny in this. I didn't know what to think about this.

"You see, you aren't meant to giggle." His hands were raping his hair, each stroke making my fingers twitch in wanting to claim his locks as my own. His body was constantly moving forward but withdrawing like waves not quite crashing against the rocks, warning me and tempting me and intoxicating me with wave after wave of just pure Edward. My breathing had become erratic as my chest heaved upwards with each breath, like my lady magnets were just being pulled to his hands each time they came into my view. I braced my hands behind me at my sides on the post right next to the door, trying not to lunge at him or run away, but I knew staying in-between the both would be dangerous.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I whispered and he chuckled humorlessly again, taking a big step which landed him right in-front of me, millimeters from touching but definitely close enough to smell him and sense his body heat. My skin prickled waiting for him to touch me, but I didn't know if it was out of thrill, want or fear. Perhaps it was all of them mixed together.

His voice began harsh as he spoke. "You're meant to slap me and threaten to talk to my supervisor and get me fired. You're supposed to be asking me what kind of a sick man I am for not letting you leave just now, just to laugh at you and act like a madman." He turned away from me again, unpredictable and frantic with his movements.

"I'm my fair share of mad myself." I said, and whether I was trying to make him feel better or to try and have some input into what was going on I didn't know.

"Why haven't you left?" He shouted directly in my face, making my ears ring with its sting and volume. "-or perhaps you are as mad as you say." He retreated from me again.

"You do realise how stupid this is... but you don't seem to have noticed how I haven't reacted the way you said I should." I didn't know where I was going with this, but I just had a feeling that the point needed to be highlighted, so I thought Fuck it, just Wing it Bella.

"Fuck, if you wanted me half as much as I want you." He groaned, his face tilting to kiss me but never quite getting there, his hand holding my cheek and caressing it with the soft pad of his thumb shakily.

This was a pivotal point in everything. Right here I could have told him to go to Hell and leave right now, walking home to my fiance and focusing on the wedding ahead. Right here I could have taken a step back and looked at the situation rationally. The thing is, I didn't.

"Who says I don't." I whispered, talking to his lips and his eyes as I parted my own and tilted my head to the perfect angle again.

He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned down to kiss the side of my lips for the briefest of a second, only to pull back just enough to end the facial contact. Our bodies were already flush against one another, panting together in anticipation and joint need and desire.

He groaned as I breathed him in with an open mouth, licking the side of my lips to savor what little taste of him I could. "Tell me to stop." He begged as he buried his nose in my neck, running it across my collar bone and trailing up to my jaw bone, the sparks shooting through me as it swept.

"Stop." I whispered, both scared and excited about where this was going.

"Say it like you mean it." He groaned, his teeth grazing the path now, his tongue lapping at that spot right underneath my ear, on the edge of my jaw. I called out and my whole body arched towards him and I felt his body already giving me its full attention down there. He seemed to both love and hate my movements as he groaned almost painfully, pulling me tighter against him, almost willing me to move and not to move at the same time.

"S-st-" With one last groan his lips were on mine, cutting off my sorry excuse at trying to make him stop. Oh dear lord. His lips! He kissed me with lust, but not horny lust, more like the passionate kind of lust. The best kind of lust. The kind of lustful kissing and grabbing that only sexually frustrated novel characters finally given a chance to actually release some tension shared. He kissed me like that until we were both forced to break away for air, but this was all far form over.

"I want you to want me Bella. I've wanted you every single second that you've been in this store, torturing me with the way you flick your hair. Bite your lip. The way your soft curves crashed into me before I could even say Hello." He told me lustfully with a breathy voice as he hitched my leg against his side, grinding himself against me mercilessly, making me calling his name aloud at the sensation. He took that as a good response and did it again and again, his own moans melting and building with mine.

I should have turned him down. I should have stuck to some morals, to which I had stuck to religiously my whole life. Up to this point that is. As he trailed passionate kisses along my neck and ground against me again I felt every resolve to stop him disappear with each brush of his lips. He kissed behind my ear, working a path, each time more magnificent than the last, to the point where my impending wedding was forgotten. In that moment, there was no Jacob. Then I realised that there never was a Jacob. He was abandoned the second I looked into Edwards eyes.

"What about the other customers?" I whispered, scared of getting caught at whatever was going on between us. I didn't want to get caught, because if we did, that meant the grinding had to end, and my God did I love the grinding.

"What customers? This place closed twenty minutes ago." I smiled as we resumed our groping, but that still didn't feel like enough. So that's where he went off to earlier. Surprisingly, the fact that I was locked in here with a practical stranger didn't upset me in the slightest. Not when the stranger was Edward.

"Oh." Was all I could say, finally giving up and letting this happen. It sounded more like a moan or a sigh. Perhaps it had been. I knew what I wanted and what I was ready for. I wanted Edward. Right now I wanted Edward completely naked, his bare skin rubbing against mine.

"It's about time I took my break anyway." I felt him smile into my neck and I couldn't help but smile up at the ceiling as I moved my head further to give him better access. His lips were so skilled on my overheated skin it was practically unbearable. It was like that feeling just before a burn, but the pain never came.

"So this is like, Sex Ed?" I panted as I felt something shift deep in my stomach.

"This isn't just sex Ed. It's the practical." I would have laughed if I wasn't too busy moaning his name.

He bit down on my neck, his nibbles turning harder to the point of pleasurable pain. I gasped aloud, astounded by the feeling that this practical stranger gave me. I tried desperately to keep myself still, not wanting to do something wrong and cause him to stop, but he was having none of that.

"Do what feels right Bella." He whispered breathy in my ear... and so I did. I did what felt right, and what felt right was kissing him back with double the passion, my hands knotting in his hair and tugging to get him closer to me. What felt right was letting Edward have me; to share myself with him a part nobody had ever had or shared with me before. I gave him that part of me to keep forever.

That night in the adult novelty store, I gave Edward Cullen my virginity. And my God if it wasn't the most passionate and perfect way to lose it. I didn't feel robbed or taken advantage of. I didn't feel regret. All I felt was complete and utter peace for the first time in my life, like I'd finally found my balance- in Edward.

After an immeasurable amount of time passed and the red ensemble was long ago disposed of on the floor like wrapping to a present, wrapping to my gift, I was laying in Edwards arms in the officer behind the counters on a surprisingly plush sofa, head on his chest, still trying to catch my breath when the smell of smoke hit my nostrils. I looked up at him confused, and saw a cloud of smoke float around us.

"What's that?" I asked as he looked down at me with a crooked smile and lazy, tired eyes. His freshly fucked face was astounding.

"It's the perfect thing to top off round three." He said with another lazy smirk, and I just gazed in awe at him with a smirk of my own. His sex hair was actually sex hair now, and I felt pride that it was my hands that made it that way. A thin sheen of sweat shimmered on his flushed face, much like my own, but his smile... his beautiful, boyish smile made my heart ache just witnessing. I took that moment to realise that I never wanted this journey to the novelty store to end. Ever.

As the smoke circled us I thought 'what the hell, I'm doing all sorts of unexpected things today' and I crawled up his chest and took the cigarette from his mouth, leaning in as close as I dared to tease him, taking a luxurious pull and finding myself feel some of the buzz he said cigarettes could give after sex.

"It wont be long before I'm addicted to these." I commented, making myself comfortable on his bare chest again, blowing the smoke out in a slow breath across his chest, my fingers twirling in his small but satisfying amount of chest hair.

"Yeah, well its too late for me anyways. I'm hopelessly addicted." The way he was looking at me made it obvious of the undercurrents of his statement. He was talking about me. He was getting addicted to me.

"Like I said, it shouldn't take long." I put the cigarette back in his mouth, loving the way his lips partially parted to accept its bud, a light dusting of red lipstick colouring it. He took a long, deep drag and blew it into my face erotically, finishing his exhale with a deep but short kiss. Yes, it tasted so much better with Edward mingled in the smoke.

Once we got to the point where staying awake in positions as comfortable and right as that became near impossible, we reluctantly entered back into the realm of reality. A place where anyone else would have seen what just happened as insane and sinful or something. They wouldn't know. What we just did wasn't wrong -on the contrary, it was so incredibly right- I didn't know what to do with myself.

We were both fully clothed and mopped down as best as possible to remove the telling signs of a freshly fucked virgin or a freshly fucked salesman when he led me to the door, hands resting in one anothers in harmony, and unlocked it. He smiled up at me and I wasn't sure what to say. Goodbye certainly wasn't that word at all.

He leaned over me again and I welcomed it, lifting my head up as he kissed me lightly on the neck once.

"There's a mark here from my biting, but don't worry. It'll be gone soon. I didn't bite hard enough. You have no idea how hard that was by the way; not marking you as mine like that."

"Oh, so I was underestimating your hardness was I?" I chuckled into the comfortable atmosphere, only just starting to feel the weights push down on me with my impending departure. "My Salesman's a biter. It's good to know. We'll have to figure out somewhere you can bite me; to mark me as yours as much as you want."

"So you can be mine? At least, for now, part of you can be mine?" He asked desperately, and I felt his pain. The idea of a husband-to-be seeing me in such garments and being as intimate with me must be killing him. It was killing me. At some point I'd need to evaluate my relationships with Jacob and Edward, but right now, right now I'm going to live in the moment. This specific moment where Edward is caressing my soul with his every touch, something that Jacob can never ever seem to do.

I nodded my response to him, but I almost killed it with the four most painful words I'd ever said in my life to date. "I have to go."

He pulled back from my neck to kiss my lips softly, and I took the opportunity to scrunch his shirt in my hands and pull him as close as we could get. It would never be close enough. He pulled back once we both ran out of breath and breathed in our mixed aroma. It was the most beautiful fragrance ever encountered by man. He put his hands on my cheek again and gave me on quick peck.

"Go for the blue. I want the red to be for me." So that's what I did. I nodded, gave him a shy smile as I turned to reluctantly leave as he opened the door like a gentleman.

I stepped out into the street, seeing everything like it were brand new; fresh to my eyes. When I left the house today, I can safely say, this was the last thing I would have expected. And now I have so much more to look forward to.

I took in a breath of fresh air and started my short walk home, a brand new woman. I put my hands in my back pockets still floating with everything around me when I felt a small roll of paper in my hands. I pulled it out with a creased brow and unrolled it. There, between my two fifty dollar bills was Edward Cullen's phone number and a big 'X'. I kissed his written kiss, giggling down the path as I went and slipped the note and money back into my pocket. After a few steps I looked down with a grin, thinking about my surprising and highly satisfying day with Edward, when I noticed my hands were empty of either garments. Oh well... I could come back tomorrow.

* * *

**WHEYHEYYY this took me agesss to perfect! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TANYAAAA! There were itallics all over the place but FF decided to be an utter douche and not put them up. Sorry but I've run out of time so this is how it is.**


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone. Let me just get this out now.

DO NOT READ ANY OF MY STORIES.

Lately I have been into reading more than writing, so I haven't updated anything. I haven't wanted to. I still don't feel that overwhelming urge, but right now I know that at some point in the future I will be pulling everything, one by one, and rehashing them. I'm doing this because it's been two years in most cases. TWO. YEARS. That is a lot of time to refine my writing style; to change and update my structure and vocabulary. I'm in my second year of English Literature and Language at college, so obviously some techniques have become second nature to me.

So I beg of you, please remain patient. My creative mind is already back in drive. I've recently thought about two new stories, but I have learned from the past and will not submit them until I've sorted out what I already have.

I plan on adding this as a new chapter to every one of my stories so those on story alert know, so if you have multiple emails you only need to read the one.

Again, I'm sorry, but be patient. I promise it will be worth it. I'll probably start the process in two weeks once my Photography and Art Deadlines are out of the way.


End file.
